New Clans, New Life Remake
by luckduckyafire
Summary: Winter is a normal she-cat with a normal dream. Now she can live her dream, in Snowclan!
1. The clans

Snowclan(main clan):  
Leader:Brightstar-a pretty white she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy:Hailfire-Handsome stunning pure white tom with ice blue eyes *Apprentice:Flypaw*

Medicine cat: Colbatwing-a pure white tom with a black tail tip and the middle of his tail is black with circle like shapes with the opposite colour on the tail. His hind legs are black with a white stripe going through the middle of his paws. His front legs are black with white paw tips and a white circle on each joint. He has two wing like shapes going past his shoulder blades and onto his flank. He has a black nose and black inner ears. He has a odd cobalt diamond in the middle of his forehead with cobalt blue eyes.

Medicine cat apprentice:Yellowpaw-a golden tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Warriors:Winterstorm-Fluffy white tom with blue eyes.*Apprentice:Rockypaw*

Frostwing-a white and black she-cat with grey eyes

Tigerfang-a dark brown tabby tom with rippling muscles and amber eyes

Redstrike-a red tom with blue eyes

Greenfrond-a very beautiful grey tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Nightbird-a black she-cat with strong back-legs and a pretty smile. *Apprentice:Jaypaw*

Apprentices:Jaypaw-a blue she-cat with amber eyes

Flypaw-a brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Rockypaw-a grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Queens:Snowstorm-Snow white she-cat with light blue eyes(mother of Moonkit and Twinklekit, mate:Tigerfang)  
Lifebird-a pretty light grey(almost white) she-cat with dark green eyes (pregnant with Redstrike's kits)

Kits:Moonkit- Black and white tom with blue eyes

Twinklekit-Beautiful black she cat with yellow eyes

Elders:Patchfur-a black tom with patches of orange.  
Smalltail-a very old mottled black tom with no tail.  
Dogear-an orange tabby tom with a missing ear from a dog attack, that one ear is deaf.

Fireclan:  
Leader:Darkstar-a black tom with fire orange eyes *Apprentice:Flightpaw*

Deputy:Weatherclaw-a dark grey tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat:Gingerheart-a ginger she-cat with blue eyes, her pelt is very thick, and she has a very bushy tail.  
Apprentice:~

Warriors:Risenflame-Handsome very fluffy tawny colored Norwegian Forest tom with bright amber eyes.  
Deepgrowl-a calico tom with blue eyes, only one of his eyes. *Apprentice:Greypaw*  
Longflower-a pretty long-haired white she-cat with dark green eyes

Apprentices: Flightpaw-light grey tom with blue eyes Greypaw-a black tom with grey flecks, amber eyes

Queens: Fawnflower-a light brown she-cat with extremely long limbs and tail, dazzling blue eyes (pregnant with Deepgrowl's kits)

Kits:~

Elders:Alderbark-a very old tom with dark grey fur.  
Swallowfrog-a fluffy dull golden tom, who swallowed a live frog.

Breezeclan:  
Leader:Whitestar-Big white tom, with soft creamy orange stripes along his tail and face. Has scars on his flank, and hind legs.

Deputy:Sunflame-a think furred ginger tom with one blue eye and one grey eye.

Medicine cat:Lovefur-a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with blue green eyes.  
apprentice:~

Warriors:Adderstrike-a brown tom with blue eyes

Mousetail-a gorgeous dark brown tabby she-cat with long legs, green eyes.

Frogstool-a handsome black tom with piercing red eyes *Apprentice:Hollypaw*

Apprentices:Hollypaw-a black and white she-cat with dark green eyes

Queens:Summermoon- black and white Norwegian Forest Cat, with piercing hazel eyes (pregnant with Sunflame's kits)

Kits:~

Elders:Blindeye-a ginger tom with dull blind grey eyes.

Darkclan:  
Leader:Bloodstar-a red tom with darker flecks, his eyes are a stormy grey.

Deputy:none

Medicine cat: Deadwhisper-an old, thin, frail, sick brown and orange she-cat

Warriors:Sickjoy-an old tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Blueface-a blue grey she-cat with long limbs *Apprentice:Pinkpaw*

Apprentices:Pinkpaw-a pretty white she-cat with a pinkish glow.

Queens:Fishjump-a grey tabby she-cat with a fluffy tail (pregnant with Bloodstar's kits)  
Rosepetal-a pretty calico she-cat with a bright red nose. (pregnant with Bloodstar's kits)  
Longleap-a drop-dead gorgeous brown-and-white she-cat with glossy fur and melt-your-heart milky brown eyes. (pregnant with Bloodstar's kits)  
Darkrose-a black she-cat with amber eyes (pregnant with Bloodstar's kits)  
Minnowswarm-a grey-and-white she-cat with green eyes (Mother of Firekit(dead), Yellowkit and Adderkit(dead), mate:Bloodstar)  
Dovewing-a grey tabby she-cat (mother of Ivykit, Faithkit and Frogkit(dead) mate:Bloodstar)

Kits:Ivykit-a red she-cat with yellow-green eyes.  
Faithkit-a grey she-cat with black stripes.  
Yellowkit-an orange-and-white tabby she-cat, stormy grey eyes.

Other cats:  
Winter-white she-kit, dazzling blue eyes

Autumn-an orange tabby she-kit

Missy-a gorgeous calico she-cat, green eyes


	2. Chapter 1 The actually story!

Chap.1

Winter felt squished. Is that Autumn on me? She jumped up and all she saw was a mound of orange fur fall off the cozy human's bed.  
Autumn jumped back up, her fur bristling, "I'm gonna get you for that!" she tackled Winter and they fell off the bed wrestling.  
They rolled out of the human's den and into the clearing where they stored food. Winter pushed Autumn off, running to her human.  
The human put down a clear bowl full of foul smelling moist food down, Winter lapped some up and choked it down. The human purred and opened the back door.  
Autumn dashed outside, followed by Winter. A cool breeze flew past them, making the leaves on the trees fall and rustle.  
Winter closed her eyes for a second, and pictured herself in the forest, stalking a mouse with uncanny precision.

She was about to pounce on it, but Autumn nudged her out of her daydream. "We should go out of the fence!" she whispered.  
"Don't let Missy here you say that!" Winter muttered.  
"Don't let Missy hear what?" Missy dropped down into their yard, her calico dappled pelt freshly groomed.  
Autumn closed her mouth. Winter shrugged and jumped onto the fence.  
Missy was Winter and Autumn's aunt. Or their mother's sister. She cares for them just like a mother because she can never have kits.  
Missy glared at Autumn, who was stretching out under the shade of a tree, "Are you thinking of going into the forest again, because the wild cats will eat you for supper!"  
Winter rolled her eyes, laying on the metal fence.  
Missy sighed, walking up to Autumn, she wrapped her tail around the orange she-kit, "I'm just trying to protect you two, your mother told me to keep you safe, and I can't do that if you're eaten by wild cats!" she rasped her tongue over Autumn's ear.  
Autumn pulled her head backwards, hissing a little bit. Missy nipped Autumn's hind leg, "You will respect your elders or I will let the wild cats eat you!"  
Autumn curled her lips back into a snarl, "Get a life!" she sneered, jumping up onto the fence, and down into the forest below.  
Missy sighed, "I guess I couldn't keep you two here forever." she jumped up beside and gave my head a lick. "Listen to me, Winter, there's a group of wild cats out in that forest, called Snowclan, they will gladly take you in if you mention the name Beautifulstar."  
Winter blinked, "You're letting us go, just like that?"  
"You need to know what it's like to live in the wild, with other cats, and if you don't like it, you and Autumn can always come back and live with me and my humans."  
Winter licked Missy on the ear affectionately, and jumped down beside Autumn, who was staring off into the forest, her eyes as big as the moon.  
"Are you ready?" Winter whispered.  
"You came?" Autumn asked, rubbing her head against Winter's.  
"You're my sister, I would never leave you alone-you couldn't fend off those cat-eating wild cats." she purred, bumping her head against Autumn's shoulder.  
"Do you know where were going?" Autumn whispered, her ears pricked for any kind of danger.  
"Missy told me." Winter said and raced off into the forest with a kind of happiness no other cat could feel.


	3. Chapter 2 Running into the Clan, oops!

Chap.2

"Winter! Slow down, I can't keep up!" Autumn called.

"But I'm so excited!" Winter called back, streaking ahead.

"Watch out!" Autumn yelped and screeched to a stop.

Winter turned around and saw she was coming to a steep hill. She squeaked as she rolled down the hill and through some brambles.

"Intruder!" someone screeched.

Winter jumped up, her white fur fluffed up twice its size.

"Chase it off!" a golden she-cat hissed.

"Protect the kits!" a white she-cat yelled, streaking into a large den.

A large scary white cat calmly walked up to Winter, her blue eyes menacing.

"Who are you? Why did you break into our camp?" she hissed, looking down on Winter.

"I-I….." Winter gulped.

Autumn jumped in front of Winter, "Don't bully her! She didn't mean to barge in here! She fell down a hill." She snarled.

The cat smiled, "You remind me of someone…." She looked around, "But I can't remember."

A dark tabby walked up to the white she-cat, "Chase them off!" he hissed, "They tried to steal our kits!" he flicked his tail to a den that wafted of milk.

"We don't want your kits!" Autumn snarled, stepping up to meet the tabby.

"Aren't you from Darkclan?" the tom asked, surprised but still crouching.

"Darkclan?" Winter piped up.

The large she-cat turned to the tabby, "Step down, Tigerfang, I can handle this two kits."

Tigerfang's ears flattened and he backed up.

"I'm sorry about him, he's a little prickly, but he's very loyal." She purred.

Autumn didn't stop crouching.

"Sheathe your claws, we're not going to eat you!" Tigerfang spat.

Autumn straightened up and looked the white cat in the eye, "Who are you?"

"I'm the leader of Snowclan, Brightstar." She bowed her head.

"You're leader of Snowclan?" Winter asked, shouldering Autumn aside.

"Yes, do you know of my clan?" Brightstar asked.

_Should I tell her I know Missy?_

Winter dug her claws in the ground, "Missy told us to come here." Winter said carefully.

"You know Missy?" a red tom mewed.

Autumn nodded, "She's a thorn in my side." She grumbled.

Brightstar purred, "Are you related to Missy?"

"She's our aunt." Winter said.

Brightstar turned around, "Everyone go back to normal duties. I want to talk to these two alone." She beckoned them over to a bunch of rocks smooshed together.

"These are the Tumbled Rocks, my den is under it." She lead them into a cave under the tumbled rocks.

"Redstrike, come here!" Brightstar called, before disappearing into her den.

The red tom followed Autumn and Winter into Brightstar's den.

"Autumn, Winter, Missy sent you here to join; Am I correct?" Brightstar asked.

"Uh-huh." Autumn said, looking around the cold cave.

"Is it cold sleeping in here?" Winter asked.

Brightstar flicked her tail, "No, it's very warm when you sleep in a moss nest." She kneeded the nest under her with a purr.

"Anyway, do you want to join?" Redstrike asked.

Brightstar ran her tail own Redstrike's back, "Relax, they don't have to join."

"But we want too!" Autumn said quickly.

Brightstar raised an eyerow, "Are you sure you can hunt and fight cats, sleep during cold nights with no warm twoleg with you, and almost starve in Leaf-bare?"

"We're ready for anything!" Winter said proudly.

"I hope you're 6 moons." Redstrike said.

"Just turned six moons a few sunrises ago." Autumn said with her chest puffed out proudly.

"Well, they're old enough to be apprentices." Redstrike whispered.

"We'll do the ceremony as soon as we're done talking." Brightstar got up, shook her pelt, and padded outside.

Redstrike shot up and followed Brightstar.

He flicked his tail, "C'mon kits!"

Autumn jumped up, "We're going to be apprentices!" she said excitedly, running out.

_Yea, yeah we are._ Winter padded out after Autumn.


End file.
